


Peach Farts at the Olympics

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Mario & Sonic (Video Games), Super Mario Galaxy
Genre: Butt Slapping, Butts, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish Clothing, Messy, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	

Princess Peach farted loudly, with the other girls of the Olympics watching in disbelief as they couldn't believe how flatulence the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom was.

"My, look at Peach go!" Amy Rose exclaimed as she held her hands together in excitement.

"I wish I could be able to let out a continuous stream of flatulence like her." Rouge The Bat complimented as she was smirking from watching this.

"That's nothing. I can match her on a good day!" Daisy boasted.

"Me too! I just need a lot of baked beans to accomplish it!" Toadette giggled.

"...How much does Princess Toadstool have in her?" Blaze The Cat commented as she was feeling a bit nervous from all the excess gas Peach expelled.


End file.
